A Yearning lullaby
by YourLuckyWish
Summary: Singing on a park bench one day, a blonde singer ran into someone that insulted him. Years later they meet again and don't remember they're past encounter. But now hes in a famous local band, and a certain ravens friend forces him to go to one of his concerts. Will music bring them closer, while people pull them apart? Can forgiveness really fix everything? SHIZAYA. AU. slight OOC.
1. Beautiful interlude

~A beautiful interlude~

-**~ 3 yEaRs BeFoRe~-**

* * *

It was silent when the raven haired man was walking through a near empty park. There were only a few kids playing in the playground, two mothers gossiping, and a couple eating each others faces off on one of the park benches. Other than that it was pretty much dead. But he seemed to like that.

While the slim man was prancing on through, he started to hear faint singing coming from a far distance of the park. He didn't know what or who it was, be he didn't like it. he didn't like not being in control. But as he got closer, his heart. Yes, his heart. Seemed to like it. Even though his mind told him that, whoever was singing needed to stop. He heard light guitar strings strum and then soft lyrics release into the air.

"_It's early in the morning._

_I'm laughing at the sun._

_The mirror disappoints me,_

_Am I the only one?_

_Cause, all I need,_

_All all I need, all I need,_

_All all I need, all need,_

_All all I need, is you,_

_Smiling."_

"Ne~? When did you get here?" The dark haired man said, as he interrupted the blond siting on the bench.

"What do you mean? I've been here all morning practicing, whats it to you. Flea?"

"You dare call this king of beauty a flea? Who do you think you are?"

"The next big thing…" The man said with a smirk.

"HAHAHAHA!" the raven cackled "You think your going to actually make it out there with your little toy? Haha, sorry but i don't think that's going to work..." He said as his smile faded and he plucked one of the guitar strings.

"Why the hell do you think that? Piss off." the bleached blonde growled.

"Well, first off, how old are you? hmm? Because if your young enough, a protozoan like you could go back to school-y wool-y and and get you a little E.D.U.C.A.T.I.O.N; Ne~?" He smirked evilly. taunting the taller.

"I'm 19 dammit, i can do whatever the hell i want." the taller snarled.

"Hmm, . !" he had said playfully. "You cant drink!"

"But i do."

"You cant beat up!"

"But i do."

"You cant kill!"

"But i- WAIT! What?!"

"Hahaha! What an idiot blond!" He said poking his rivals temple. this just make the bigger man twitch with anger.

"Damn you!" he roared dragging up his guitar

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Oops! Got to go. Hope to never meet you again you brute!" he scurried away quickly to avoid being hit.

"Tsk! Bastard! I'll show that little freak! YOU'LL SEE!" the said fake blonde yelled.

"you'll see..."

* * *

**A/N: My eyes are tired and my brain is fried... and i have so much anime to watch...more...UGH! gotta finish watching Bakamonogatari...New episode of Free!... i'll do it tomorrow.**

**I hoped you like it, ne~! **

**ciao~**

**~Lucky**


	2. Chapter 1: A liking to the tune

**A/N:SHIZAYA FOREVER! ****REVIEW AND ENJOY! I decided it would be cool if shizu-chan was a hot singer in a band! ne~ !**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**A liking to the tune``~``~``**

* * *

**Present Time~~**

"Shinraaaaaa! I don't wanna go!"

"Izaya-kun, I don't want to go alone."

"But he's you friend not mine, why do I have to go?!"

The man with the glasses sighed and said, "Izaya, let's make a deal. You come, and I'll give you your next job. You don't come, you're screwed and won't have enough money to pay rent this month. Sound like a fair trade? Since I'm paying for your ticket as well?" The raven put his hand on his chin and thought on it for a while. And apparently 2 seconds is long. With a sigh after the 'long' thought process he continued.

"Fine, I'll go. But I won't like it." They shook on it and started to get dressed for their 'night out'. Shinra wore a black undershirt with a white jacket over it, and dark blue jeans. Izaya wore black ripped jeans and a loose black shirt that draped off his shoulders, with a black and white checkered scarf loosely around his neck.

"Wha-! I thought you weren't going to enjoy it!?"

"Hmm? Oh, I have to look good. No matter what! Even if where im going isn't exactly, my choice in the matter, i have to look my best. Why?"

"No, it's just-"

"It's just what? We're going to a concert, let me play the part as a 'fan'."

"_i just think that your over dressed..." _shinra thought. "_i wonder what **he'll **think..."_

"Okay… let's go then..." with that they left and made their way to an abandoned Hotel building. The raven looked nervous but went along with it anyway, he needed that damn money.

**~ThE cOnCeRt~**

"AAAHHHH! **ARGENT**!" People were screaming and hollering for a band called 'Argent' to perform on a rusted stage in an old, dusty ball room. Stage lights flashed on suddenly and everyone swept Shinra and Izaya apart, as fans made their way closer to the stage. Then it got silent, and a tall blond man came out with a guitar and microphone. He sat on a stool in front of a microphone stand, and placed the microphone on it. Then two men came out behind him. One sat on a chair in front of a set of drums, and the other came and plugged up his guitar into a large speaker. Everyone was quiet as they watched the men. As if they were gods. And then the blond man started to speak.

"How's everyone doin' tonight?" he said with a smirk and everyone squealed, especially the girls.

"Shinra! Shinra!" the raven was searching for his glasses wearing friend, only to be hushed by irritated girls and fans.

The blond singer started to speak again into the microphone. "The first song I'm gunna sing is kinda my inspiration song, ya'll don't mind if I spill a few lyrics do ya?" When he winked and the girls started screaming, Izaya was starting to get pissed off. But he needed to stay, he needed that job. And how the hell can he leave, when a heard of 'cows' were blocking his way out?

After the screaming and squealing Izaya heard the beat of drums, and he knew the band was starting. All the girls were silent watching him. Like he was perfect. 'He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. He didn't like not being in control.'

Instead of singing he heard the man doing, it was whistling. _What the hell? If that's his talent, then he needs a new one… _Izaya snickered to himself and the strangely enough, the man started to sing.

* * *

_I wanted love, I needed love,_

_Most of all, most of all_

_Someone said true love was dead_

_And I'm bound to fall, bound to fall_

_For you_

_Oh, what can I do?_

_Yeah._

Then he started to strum his guitar lightly and it gradually grew louder as he strummed faster. Izaya felt as though he was in a daze watching him preform. And suddenly the electric guitar cut in and the blond man stood up off the stool, knocking it down as he grabbed onto the microphone stand and started to sing once more.

_Living just to keep going_

_Going just to be sane_

_All the while not knowing_

_It's such a shame_

_I don't need to get steady_

_I know just how I feel_

_I'm telling you to be ready_

_My dear._

While Izaya was in that daze, it was more like he was watching the singer instead of listening to him, and didn't realize the song was over. And then he heard his name. "Izaya-kun! Izayaaa!" Through all the jumping and screaming fans, Izaya heard and saw Shinra. Izaya started plowing through all of the annoying people that had already ticked him off, making his way toward Shinra, and finally breaking through.

* * *

"There you are! Now all were going to do, is go backstage and say hi, then leave. Kay?" Izaya didn't say anything or make a comment, all he did was follow Shinra backstage. When they made it backstage, Shinra ran towards the band singer that was smoking a cigarette talking to the drummer. Izaya just followed his friend quietly.

"Hey! Shizuo-kun!" Shinra said running and waving at the man named Shizuo.

"Hey Shinra, its been a while. Huh?" Shizuo said, quite excitedly seeing his old best-friend again. He looked behind him to see another man walking up next to shinra."Whos this?" Shizuo Questioned as he looked at Izaya.

"OH! yeah! I forgot! This is a friend of mine. I brought him with me today. Do you mind? His name is Izaya Orihara. My girlfriend, Celty, works for him."

"Hey. Im Shizuo Heiwajima, did you enjoy the concert?" Shizuo asked as they shook hands.

"Ne~, i guess its alright, but i was wondering something..."

"Go ahead."

"How did someone like _**You **_come up with a name like Argent for a band?" Izaya said with a smirk and a cocky look in his eye that started to piss Shizuo off.

"What do you mean someone like **me**?" He said with a tick that Izaya easily saw, and decided to poke it.

"You know~... An un-educated idiot~." And after the cocky informent said that, shizuo growled and yanked the raven up by his checkered scarf and continued-

"What the hell did you just call me?! Who the fuck-"

"Okay, Okay! thats enough!" Shinra interupted. "Izaya thats was un-called for. And Shizuo, youve tried this hard all ready. Dont let petty words get to you." He was trying to calm them down before there was a crime scene.

_Tried hard for what? what was this poor-excuse-for-a-human trying hard for? _Izaya thought to himself. _I dont know what his problems are, but hes fun to play with._

* * *

**Well all finished now! I hoped you liked it! i love Shizaya! kinda canon, no? Sorta like 'opposites attract' type thing! Haha! **

**~lucky**

**_The song shizuo sang was 'Tighten up' by: Black keys._**

**_'Argent' is an older term used for a lighter type of silver and white metal. / like white-silver metal /_**

**_The ' he didnt like not being in control' was supposed to make a connection with the past, and the present._**

**_DISCLAIMER: i dont own Durarara!- Have no ownership of songs.- do not own the cover._**


	3. Chapter 2: Swept away in song

**Sorry this might look long and boring... Its not! well... its long... and i hope its not boring...**

**Kadotas in it... waaaaahh.. and it has some past memories... WELL! REVIEW AND ENJOY! **

**tell me if there is anything wrong, and i'll fix it! **

**Chapter 2:**

**Swept away in song**

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeey~. Shinra, can we go now!? I wanna go to the park!" Izaya whined.

"What are you six?"Shinra asked. All the raven did was pout till he got his way. So shinra gave it to him with a sigh and said, "fine we'll go. Hey Shizuo, wanna tag along?"

"Eeeeeeeeehhhh~! Why him Shinra!"

"Sure, let me just put my guitar back in the case." Shizuo said and walked away.

"Why did you invite him!"

"Come on Izaya don't be so selfish, I haven't seen him since my birthday last year."

"You mean the party you didn't invite ME too?!"

"Izaya, don't be like that…"

"hmmph!" Izaya stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms like a child. Shizuo come back, and with someone else. A man with slicked back, brown hair.

"Hey you don't mind If my drummer comes, do you?"

"Hello, my name is Kyohei Kadota. Nice to meet you." Kadota bowed and look up to see someone he knows all too well. "IZAYA?!"

"Ah! Dotachin!~ So nice to see you again! I didn't know you were going to play in a band! So cool..."

"Wait-" Shinra started "You guys know each other!?" Heiwajima cut in to finish.

"Uh. Yeah. He kinda helped me with something a little over a year ago…"

"Its nothing Dotachin!~ So, hows your dad doing?" Izaya Smiled.

"Hes doing better than he was before. A lot better, hes even stopped drinking. Thanks, Izaya." Kadota muttered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Anything for Do~ta~chin~!" The raven sang, and clapped his hands to continue. "So! How about that park! The swings are calling my name!"

* * *

"WWWEEEEEEE!~" The twenty-one year old child squealed. "Higher Dotachin! Higher!"

He shouted and Kadota obeyed. In the distance of the park, Shinra and Shizuo were reminiscing about their past and present lives.

"So how did you meet a creep like that?" The fake blonde asked after exhaling from his cigarette.

"Dont call him a creep Shizuo, Hes not that bad. I met him a couple of years ago. I thought he was a heartless evil bastard but... 'Never judge a book by its cover', right?"

"Why, what happened to make think he was a bastard then change your mind?" Shizuo questioned, pulling out another cigarette and then proceeded to light it.

"Well you see, his boss partnered him up with me. So we could help each other out. Ya know, good for buisness. But he played a trick on me, you see..." he said then looked towards the ground."We were supposed to meet up, for a job, so he told me his address. come to find out, it wasnt _his_ address. it was some punk kids. He was a park of a gang, and they dragged me into their apartment and beat me." Shinra finished.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE SOMEONE LIKE THAT! OH! HES GUNNA PAY!" Shizuo was about to go on a killing spree before good old Shinra held him back.

"NO! Shizuo! I'm not quite done yet! keep listening!"

"...Fine..." Shizuo sighed, ticked off. And so did Shinra as he continued with his story.

"After that, you could only imagine how furious i was with him. So i cut him off, and we never talked until one day, celty went out and-

* * *

_" La la la la la... hmm mmmn~" the raven hummed while skipping on the side walk._ _He saw someone crowded by a circle of people. 'hmn?' he thought with a frown in disgust. 'wait... thats celty?'_

_''Hey you think your tough dont ya? In the end your just a useless woman...'' one of the gang members said._

_"Yeah, whos gunna' help you now? Thats right, no one." another said._

_"no one can hear you scream... you have no head!" The third one out of six laughed, while another thug drug her into an alleyway. Izaya knew what was going to happen, so of course he followed. _

_"HEY!" Izaya yelled at them, "what do you think your doing?"_

_"Who the hell are you?!" _

_"No one. now let her go."_

_"I dont have to listen to you! Boyz, get him!" Just then all of them came and started to attack Izaya with blades and metal baseball bats galore._

_"RUN CELTY! HURRY GO! GO BACK TO SHINRA! NOW!" Celty listened and ran getting on her bike to get to Shinras, after Izaya got stabbed in the shoulder. "Shes gone. Now what are gunna do? huh?! HUH?! COME AT ME!" Izaya yelled smirking with confidence, only to lose with three blows to the head and another stab to the stomach._

_Celty came back with shinra to find izaya bloodied, bruised and unconscious. _

_When they got back to shinras underground clinic, shinra took care of him until he awoke to days later._

_"Why'd you do that Izaya? why?" Sinra asked in distress._

_"...Haha... Three reasons for that... shinra.." Izaya replied doped up on different medications. _

_"What does that mean?! What would make you do that?"_

_"... one... you shouldnt have to... live with out celty... if there was someone there to help... how could i just sit there and watch... who could just sit there and watch...?" Izaya asked, pausing in between from drowsiness. "Two... sorry... i guess this my way of apologizing... for being a dick... i... i'm sorry... Shinra..." Izaya finished words small and slurred._

_"What about the third...?" Shinra asked_

_"Huh...? What do ya' mean...? Why would... there be three?" Izaya asked confused._

_"You said there were three..."_

_"hmnn... i think all of these drugs are going to your head... Shinra..."_

_"Hahahaha, no i think theyre goin to your head." Shinra laughed._

_"mmm-hmn... i think they are too...haha..HahahaHa..." Izaya joined in on the laughing. And they laughed together._

_"So...Can you forgive.. me.?_

_Shinra sighed. "Of course, how can i not?"_

* * *

_"_Hes not a bad guy, he just has his defenses. Trust me Shizuo. He even gave Celty a job after that. I owe him." Shinra told Shizuo as they both turned aroud to see Izaya Giggling like a child, while Kadota pushed him on the swings.

"Hahahaha! Okay! Okay! Enough Kadota! Izaya has work tomorrow!~" Shinra said in a sing-song voice.

"Ugh! Evil Shinra!" Izaya Scowled.

"Hey, wasnt that the whole reason you came! you have such an expensive apartment, would be a shame if you didnt have any money to keep it!"

Izaya gasped to that, "No! You wouldnt!"

"Hahaha, your right, i wouldnt. But Shiki would!~"

"AH! fine! fine! Lets go! Nice to see you again Dotachin, keep me updated." The raven waved at him and he nodded. "And 'twas a pleasure to meet you, Shi~zu~Ch~an~!" Izaya smirked "Adios! Ciao! Au revoir!" Izaya waved and smiled as he skipped away with shinra.

"Che- IT'S SHIZUO!" The blonde roared. _MAYBE hes a good guy..._

* * *

**Gomen! Gomen! Gomenosai! **

**I was Super Duper busy. School and such! **

**I promise to be on this more! Baka Lucky-chan, Ne~!? **

**Adios (spanish)- goodbye**

**Ciao (italian)- Bye**

**Au revoir (french)- goodbye**

**Till next time!~ Ciao~**

**~Lucky**


	4. Chapter 3: Held by Lyrics

**Pardon my lateness...**

**But we have some singing in here too!**

**please Enjoy, AND REVIEW!~~**

**Chapter 3:**

**Held by lyrics~**

* * *

_**Ring. Ring. Ri-**_

"Hey Shinra, wha' do you need?" Shizuo answered calmly but sternly through the phone.

"_Hey, Shizuo. Do you think you can meet me and Celty over at Izaya's apartment…?" _Shinra asked nervously.

"What? Why?!" At this point Shizuo's already irritated given he heard his new enemys name.

_"Because our boss, Shiki was going to meet us there because we have a guy he wants to question…"_

"What the hell does it have to do with me?"

_"Well now you see… this is a time where your abnormal strength can actually help us… Its kinda personal for Shiki, so he sent all of his guys on a 'vacation', but in actuality he just doesn't want them to know about it….All you have to do is hold the_ _man-in-question down just in case he tries anything..."_ Shinra tried to finish quickly.

"What's in it for me…?" Shizuo ask ready to decline any offer.

_"Well… you get paid… And I can also buy you one of these grand opening tickets for a new bakery in town called 'The sweet shack'…."_

"I'm listening…"

_"Um… when you buy it… and you go there to eat… the first thing you eat you get free any other time you go there…" _Sinra explained, but Shizuo didn't even need another second to think...

"Deal!" Any offer except for that one. That one he can't refuse. I mean, money and free sweets… come on! "When and where?!" Shizuo asked eagerly. Shinra gave him the information, and ended the conversation.

'_What should I eat first? Donuts? Pie? Cake? Pastries? Parfait?'_ Shizuo thought, as he headed towards Izaya's apartment.

* * *

_.Knock Knock._

Shizuo knocked as he got to the apartment like instucted by shinra... But, you see... theres one problem... Izaya never answered. And Shizuo doesn't have much patients, So... he just twisted the door knob and-

_'Its open...' _Shizuo thought.

"Hey?" Shizuo said but he got no answer, so he took off his shoes, shut the door, and walked into the living room where izaya was found.

"I said hey!" Shizuo stated louder. But got no response. Izaya was staring out of a large window near his desk with him arms crossed. He couldn't hear him but, Shizuo thought he was ignoring him. "Do you think this is funny?! I SAID HE-" Gratefully Shizuo was cut off. By something more than he bargained for...

Singing.

Him. Izaya Orihara. Someone thought to be twisted, was singing. And not that raspy pumped up alternative that Shizuo usually sings either... It wasn't meant for parties, it was obviously something calmer... it was soothing and smooth... like a mothers Lullaby but... more like a lullaby your singing to yourself.

For yourself.

And Shizuo _had_ to stop his fit of rage and listen. Listen to him sing-

_Monster,_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here,_

_Looking through the windows..._

_That night he caged her  
Bruised and broke her  
He struggled closer  
Then he stole her  
Violet wrists and then her ankles  
Silent Pain  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams_

Monster,

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here,_

_Looking through the windows..._

* * *

Of course, at that moment Izaya had to turn around and see Shizuo wide eyed and surprised. And even though the smaller hadn't said a word and only pulled out the ear-buds that were in his ears, Shizuos cheeks seemed to turn a light shade of pink.

While he was busy being all flustered and at a loss for words, Izaya was busy boiling over in fury.

"Wha-!? When the hell did you get in here! How long were you there?!" He shouted marching up to the blonde. The only thing shizuo could think about was the younger mans singing.

"YOU! You sang! H-How... Di- Did..? Do it again...! Sing... Sing again!" Shizuo asked excitedly, trying to put a sentence together.

"NO! I WILL NOT! And you will tell NO ONE about this either.." Izaya said as he pulled his pocket knife out of the pocket of his pants, and brought it dangerously close to the singers neck. "Will you? Shi-Zu-Chan~!?" He asked with menace that sent unpleasant shivers down 'shizu-chans' back.

_"_N-No, i wont. B-but why? Why the hell not?!" Shizuo said gaining back bone in the argument.

"That is NONE of your buisness you stupid Monster!" Izaya shouted.

"Whats none of whos buisness?" The under-ground doctor asked as he walked into, probably something he shouldnt have...

"WHY THE HELL DOES NO ONE KNOCK!" The smaller new-found singer yelled.

* * *

**...**

**okay... i know... its cheesy... i got that when i was writing it...**

**and i know... _izaya singing? _****Your probably thinking major ooc-ness right?**

**where there's deeper meanings to everything, so don't judge a book by its cover...im getting more and more obsessed with this story so ill update it more often, its just really hard with school and stuff so... PLEASE REVIEW. THANK-YOU! Ne~!**

**~Lucky**


	5. Chapter 4: Hit with Cords

**Im getting better at updating, ne~?!**

**I sure hope so…. REVIEW PLEASE! And ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Hit with cords**

* * *

"I-I did knock. Ya'll guys were too busy… yelling at each other over god knows what to answer the door." Shinra stated.

"Ugh. Whatever. Do you know what time Shiki is going to be here? Because I have other appointments." Izaya said, rubbing his temples.

"Uh, Yeah. He should be here soon. A few of his men volunteered to bring our… 'suspect', here. But they are, in quote, to 'leave immediately after words'. Apparently the man we're bringing in had some of his gang members attack Akabayashi." Shinra said fixing his glasses.

"What? Why didn't he tell me this was about Akabayashi?! Is he alright?!" Izaya asked, face full of concern. Shizuo took notice of it as well, and it surprised him so.

"Who the hell is, Aka-ya-chi?" Shizuo asked confused.

"A-K-A-B-A-Y-A-S-H-I, You asshole. My parents were disgusting people, Shiki and Akabayashi raised me. But that doesn't matter. Now, Shinra dear, I asked a question. How. Is. Akabayashi?" Izaya asked sickly sweet through his teeth, as he smiled. Sent shivers down Shinra's spine.

"A-ah. Oh yeah. W-Well he's fine. He got shot twice. Once in the leg and once in the stomach. He got a little ruffed up, nothing too serious… but Shiki's pissed about it."

"Hell yeah I'm pissed. Who isn't pissed off about this?" Shiki barged in. "Okay boys, bring him in and leave ASAP!" Shiki shouted. Three men came in holding a tied up man. They pushed him on the ground and quickly left as told.

"I sure as hell am pissed off! Who the hell do you think you are! I'll ruin you!" Izaya shouted in a rage. Pissed the hell off. Shiki beat him to the punch and stomped on one of the mans hands. "So, Papa, To what do we have the pleasure to grace us in our presence?" Izaya asked.

"His name is Blake." Shiki answered. " He thought it would be a good idea to gang up on one of MY men."

"Oh! So your American! This should be fun~. If you don't cooperate, I can easily find something to use against you. A family? A child? A lover perhaps? Do anything else I don't like, and your in for it…" Izaya said deviously. "Shizu-chan! Do me a favor and hold him down, please!" Izaya asked happily. Shizuo just gritted his teeth and obeyed. He went over to Blake, pulled at his hands, and held him up by his arms. That's when Izaya took the initiative and pulled the mans head up by his chin. "Thank you Shizu-chan~! Now Blake, do you realized what you did? Hmn...?

No...?" The info broker took a deep breath, and continued.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED MY FATHER!" Izaya Yelled And punched the man in the face. "Hahaha. He took care of me, when my parents didn't!" He kicked him in the stomach. "He made me happy when i was sad!" He yanked at he un-attractive males brown hair and head-butted him.

He took a trembling breath.

"He showed me that I was of importance to something or someone, when no one else did..."

Izaya said quietly, then punched him again on the other side of his face. "YOU ALMOST TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD! AND FOR WHAT? SO YOU CAN SEEM TOUGH?! WHAT A LAUGH! HAHAHA! YOUR NOTHING IN MY EYES BUT A LOW LIFE PIECE OF SHIT!" Izaya shouted, punching and kicking Blake continuously until he started coughing up blood. Izaya slowed down as he gradually got tired and whispered-

"You don't deserve forgiveness…"

"Izaya its okay. Akabayashi's fine." Shiki said trying to calm Izaya down."Now, let me have a crack at him." Shiki said with a grin that belonged to the devil himself.

"Alright." Izaya said with a deep breath. "I…I'm going to get some fresh air." With that, he grabbed his fur trimmed coat and left with the slam of the door.

He stayed outside his apartment door until he felt Shiki was finished with his business.

* * *

"Who's gonna clean all this up?!"

"Its okay Izaya. I'll send some of my men to clean up tomorrow afternoon. They might not want to do it, but... they'll get the job done." Shiki offered.

"Ugh. Fine, what time will they be here so i can see if i have to cancel any appointments." Izaya accepted rubbing his fore head.

"I'll tell them to be here around... Three-ish... Four-ish at the latest. Does that work for you?"

"Uh, yeah that's fine. Ah! I... want to see Akayabashi... What time do you think would be a good one for me to come see him..?

"Oh. Well tomorrow, at Six is a good time. I'll be there, so..." Shiki answered looking at his watch. "Well, looks like i should be going. Shinra, Lets go. I dont know how much longer Celty will be able to take care of 'you-know-who'."

"Of course! My beautiful Celty must be missing me! Shall we get going?" Shinra said Grabbing his bag. "And Shizuo, you can let him go now. I dont think he'll try anything in his state." After being said, Shiki and Shinra left. Shizuo did as told and let Blake go, bloody and beatin', he scrambled out the door.

"Do you mind if I wash my hands before I leave?" Shizuo asked.

"Hmm... Yeah i guess you can after touching such filth." Izaya finished.

* * *

Its dark.

The only people out this late in this part of town are prostitutes, gangs, and the homeless. The leader of the 'Crimson' gang, was also in the streets, coughing blood and limping.

Then he stumbled into his gangs hideout, tired and worn. His gang was shocked.

"SIR!" Yelled one.

"What happened?!" said another.

Coughing once more, and fighting for air he, Blake, said-

"W-we.. Have to get revenge... Who wants... t-to avenge your leader...?"

"WE WILL!" They all shouted in unison.

"T-Then... lets take... something Shiki... and Akayabashi... can never get back..." He heaved. "This mans name i'm about to say, has also.. s-said some un-forgivable things. O-once you break this man, they will break as well; then we'll... be i-in the lead... all you have to do is... destroy

Their precious...

_Izaya Orihara"_

* * *

**Well... it took me two days to write one chapter...**

**ITS NOT MY FAULT! IS ALL SCHOOLS FAULT!**

**Dont worry, in just a couple days or less, chapter 5 will be up so**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**herecomesthesun**_**: Aww! Thank-you! Iza-chans gonna sing a little more. I decided to do that song for him first 'cause it kinda reminded me of Shizuo and Izaya's relationship. Ne~, what do you think?**

_**Commoners Coffee**_**: Eeek! Hello my love! Glad you enjoyed it!**

_**Minaki M**_**: lol. Sorry your late? Sorry I'm late! Hope you liked whats in store! 'cause there's gonna be more!**

**Some big stuff is going to happen soon! But before that… any song requests that you would like Shizuo or Izaya to sing. Just name the song and put whether you want Izaya or Shizuo to sing it and I might have one of them serenade to you, ne~ ne~!**

** Ciao~!**

~Lucky


End file.
